RanMoon Muyo!
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: Thanks to falling in the Spring of Drowned Demon Woman, Ranma has to deal with girls from Outer Space! Meanwhile, his cousin Tenchi joins forces with Sailor V to battle the Dark Kingdom... Unlikely to be updated.
1. Prelude

**Bishojo Senshi Ranma Muyo!**

**(No Need For Beautiful Warrior Ranma)**

Or

"Ran/Moon Muyo!"

A Ranma / Tenchi / Sailor Moon Crossover

by Chronos the Cat

_Author's Note: _

It has become such a cliché among Ranma fanfiction writers that Ranma lives in the same world as Sailor Moon and/or Tenchi, that I simply had to try my hand at my own Ranma / Sailor Moon / Tenchi triple-crossover. The prelude worked out great, but my inspiration fizzled out part-way through chapter one; despite this I have decided to post what I have.

Some of the connections between series will be common ones, others ones I came up with myself. One in particular I want to make note of, however is the one between Ranma and Ryoko, which was inspired directly by Joe Fenton's "_Demon's Destiny_". However, while I may not have come up with the idea on my own, as readers will see, I did take it in my own direction...

_Disclaimer:_

The characters and situations of _Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, _and _Tenchi Muyo!_ belong respectively to Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takiuchi, and... um, someone else. The characters and situations unique to this story belong to me (the person by the alias "Chronos the Cat" ) but if I understand copyright law properly, the story itself belongs jointly to the owners of _Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, _ & _Tenchi Muyo!_.

Do not attempt to make money off of this story, or the lawyers of one of the aforementioned parties will likely punish you, in the name of capitalism!

* * *

Prelude

An old man and a young boy stood at the entrance to a cave.

"In this cave there lies a magic sword. Sword Tenchi, Heaven and Earth united - for which you are named. ...A powerful, once holy sword that now holds a demon's soul trapped inside..." Katsuhito Masaki told his grandson, Tenchi.

"Wow. But how did a demon get inside a sword? And why is it hidden in a cave?"

"Let me tell you a story... a legend passed down by our family for generations...

"Seven hundred years ago, a crystal dragon possessed by a demon appeared in the skies above the Bankyala Mountains of China. The demon had brought ruin to many lands, and stolen many ancient treasures. However, the demon was not unopposed.

"Soon, a flying ship made out of a living tree arrived, and on it was a heavenly warrior by the name of Yosho.

"The Tree-Ship and the Crystal Dragon fought, and though the Tree-Ship was damaged greatly, in the end the dragon was slain.

"Yosho landed his ship, and went to examine the dragon's body to make sure the demon had died with it. However, it had not, and it emerged from the dragon in the form of a beautiful young woman, and attacked him.

"The two fought a fierce battle for hours, and in their fighting wandered unawares into a valley filled with a terrible magic, Jusenkyo, Valley of Cursed Springs.

"Finally, Yosho plunged his holy sword into the gut of the demoness, and using its' magical power, transfered the three gems that gave the demoness her terrible power to the hilt of his sword.

"When Yosho removed the sword from the demon, he was prepared to fight on, for he knew the demon could survive such a blow. However, the demon was terribly weakened, and stumbled back and fell into one of the springs.

"Yosho waited for the demoness to arise from the pool once more, but it was not to be. Uninjured, the demoness could have held her breath for hours, but in her weakened state, she breathed in the cursed waters, and drowned.

"And then, to Yosho's astonishment, the demon's body began to disappear; it, along with her soul and the remainder of her power, being absorbed into the spring.

"Now, in addition to being a mighty warrior, Yosho knew something of magic, and examining the pool, he discovered to his horror that anyone who now fell into the pool would become a demoness themselves! To prevent such a tragedy, Yosho plunged his sword into the pool, and just as it had absorbed her gems, he bade the sword to absorb and imprison the soul and remainder of her power.

"As the sword finished its' task, Yosho sensed that the demoness had still left her imprint in the pool - those who fell in would not be possessed by the spirit of the demon, or possess the power of the demon, but they would come to resemble the demoness in appearance.

"Yosho warned the locals of this, then taking his now cursed sword, boarded his flying Tree-Ship, and prepared to head for home.

"However, the ship had been damaged more than he had realized in the battle, and he was forced to set down, here in Japan. Although the tree lived on, without the craftsmen of his homeland, the ship could not be repaired, and thus could no longer fly. And, unfortunately, without his ship, he could not return home.

"Thus, he chose to settle down in this region. Finding this cave, he placed his sword within it, and placed wards around it to help keep the demon's spirit imprisoned. Then he built a shrine nearby, and took up the position of shrine priest - a position that has been passed down through the generations, and will one day be passed on to Yosho's latest descendant -- you."

_...Several years later..._

The teenaged Tenchi Masaki stood at the iron gates just within the cave. Ever since that day years ago, he had wanted to go in and see the sword for himself. And now, at last, he had managed to steal (temporarily, of course) the keys...

He hesitated a moment, then slid the key into the lock. There was a bit of resistance as he tried to turn the key, but with a bit more effort, it turned with a loud clank.

The gate squeaked loudly as it swung open.

After another moment's hesitation, Tenchi walked forward into the mouth of the cave, lighting his flashlight as the cave grew darker out of the range of the sun's rays...

The cave was a combination of natural and manmade carving, some parts lumpy and uneven yet smooth to the touch, as it had been left by the water that had carved the tunnel, other parts flat yet rough where chisel and hammer had made the tunnel into something usable though far from elegant.

The low spots in the floor were brought up to near level with a mismatched paving of stones, bricks, and tiles, some of which were quite loose.

Finally, Tenchi entered a chamber several yards across but with a ceiling little higher than that of the tunnel.

In the center of the chamber, there was a small wooden shrine. The shrine was elegantly carved, and must have looked quite beautiful in it's day. However, the paint was missing in spots, and though now bone dry, the wood seemed to have suffered significant rot. Still, considering that the sword was said to have been sealed away here seven-hundred years ago, the shrine was in remarkably good shape - no doubt it had been replaced at some point, possibly around the same time as not-yet-rusted iron gate outside the cave had been added.

Tenchi eased open the doors to the shrine, and looked inside to see a sword embedded into a stone, tattered paper written with powerful wards tied around the hilt and what was exposed of the blade.

Reverently, Tenchi reached out his hand and brushed his fingers against the hilt, which had three gems embedded in the pommel, and carvings in that made it look like it was wrapped in vines. The material of the hilt felt like newly cut and lightly polished wood - but wrapped in yellowing, crumbling paper, that was clearly impossible.

Speaking of the paper, either through the stirring of the air or an errant and nearly unnoticeable brush of Tenchi's fingers, it now reached the end of it's endurance, and crumbled, mostly to dust...

...Two thousand miles away, at Jusenkyo, a bubble rose to the surface of one of the many pools scattered throughout the valley...

...In the cave, Tenchi jerked back in shock. He hadn't meant to damage anything! Now what was he going to do?

Tenchi looked over the sword. It occurred to him that now that the wards were gone, he could remove the sword from the shrine for a better look at it, without causing any further harm.

Prudence and curiosity did battle in his head, and curiosity won out. He stepped up to the shrine, grasped the hilt with one hand, and pulled. It moved slightly, but he realized he'd need both hands to get it out. He carefully set the flashlight down in the shrine, grasped the hilt with both hands, and tried again.

Slowly, the sword slid upward, then came free with a sudden jerk. Regaining his balance before he could drop the sword or accidentally hit something with it, he held up the blade and stared at it in amazement.

"What a piece of junk!"

Indeed, unlike the hilt, which seemed to have survived the centuries untouched, the blade was rusted and corroded, something that only the most die-hard archaeologist might find any value in...

"This is the sword that can cut through stone?!" As if challenging the sword to prove itself, he tapped it against a nearby stone. The results were unexpected.

Red sparks flew where the where the blade and stone met. Then cracks ran up the surface of the blade, which then shattered into hundreds of pieces, many of them crumbling to dust even as they fell.

"Ack!"

A crack ran down the stone, which split in two.

"Eep!"

The hilt that was all that remained of the legendary sword began to glow an evil red, and as if in an act of reverence to the unnatural light, Tenchi's flashlight (still resting in the shrine) winked out.

"...Uh..."

...And, hundreds of miles away, several more bubbles rose to the surface of a pool of cold water, a pool where seven hundred years ago, a young woman with wild gray hair had drowned. A girl said to have been possessed by a demon at the time - or at least, those who studied the legends of Jusenkyo claimed she had merely been possessed. Other legends claimed the girl had in fact herself been a demoness - but if that were the case, those who fell in would have gained her powers... Wouldn't they?

...Meanwhile, beams of red light shot out from between the vine-like etchings upon Sword Tenchi's hilt, and the hilt began to heat up. The shock finally getting to him, Tenchi dropped the sword to the floor, even though it hadn't really gotten all that hot yet.

Even as it fell, the hilt began to dim, though it continued to glow after it had clattered to the ground. Large motes of light began popping out from between the etchings, almost seeming to force their way out, and drifted through the room, slowly upwards but otherwise seemingly aimlessly.

Tenchi took a step back and shook his head in disbelief.

When dozens, maybe even hundreds, of the motes were drifting around the room, the glow of the hilt dimmed further, flickered, and then changed into a brilliant blaze of blue-green. This blinding light quickly faded, until the hilt was emitting only a dim blue-green glow, barely enough to reach the walls. The red motes seemed to have vanished entirely.

...However, if anyone had been outside the cave at that point, they would have seen a stream of red lights floating off into the sky and to the west...

Inside the cave, the glow from the sword continued to fade, though slowly now, and Tenchi quickly grabbed his flashlight from the shrine. The button was still in the "on" position, but when he turned it off then on again, the bulb reluctantly flickered back to life.

Tenchi walked back to the sword hilt, and crouched down. Almost fearfully, he reached out his hand and touched it. The sword seemed to glow brighter for a fraction of a second, but it could have been Tenchi's imagination.

After a second more, the hilt's glow went out.

Unsure what to do, Tenchi picked up the hilt and walked back to the wooden shrine. He considered putting the hilt back in there, but for some reason he felt reluctant to. Fighting those feelings, he placed the hilt back, and closed the shrine doors.

However, as he began to walk away, a nagging feeling began to grow in his heart. Somehow, it just didn't seem safe to leave the hilt there anymore - although he didn't know why, as the wards that had been binding the hilt had been to keep the demon in, not others out...

Not yet acknowledging that he'd made a decision, Tenchi walked back to the shrine, opened the doors, and reached out to the hilt. A faint blue-green glow seemed to touch the hilt for a moment as he picked it up, but he barely registered this, much as he refused to consider how much better having the hilt in hand again made him feel.

Rationalizing that with the sword broken anyway it wouldn't matter if he took what was left of it, he closed the shrine doors, stuffed the hilt into his clothes, and quickly made his way back out of the cave.

Tenchi felt like he was waking up from a strange dream as he passed out of the iron gate. He swung the gate closed and locked it again. As he removed the key from the gate the events inside suddenly seemed even more unreal, and it took touching the sword hilt inside his clothes to convince himself it had really happened.

Tenchi stood in the clearing in front of the cave for some time, wondering how much reality there had been to his grandfather's tale, and whether he should tell his grandfather of the day's events.

It was only when he happened to notice the position of the sun that he realized that he'd been away from his grandfather's shrine for several hours now, and that if he didn't get back, replace the keys, and get to work on his chores, he'd be in big trouble whether he told his grandfather about the events in the cave or not.

All concerns about the cave, the demon, and the sword were forgotten as he raced back through the woods to the Masaki shrine...

...Hours later, at Jusenkyo, a long procession of red lights, like a swarm of red fireflies, arrived from the east, and flew over the springs, zeroing in on one spring in particular.

The Spring of Drowned Girl-Possessed-By-Demon (or "Spring of Drowned Demoness", depending on who you asked) was now bubbling wildly, as if it were boiling - but if anyone had been around and foolish enough to stick their hand in it, they would have found the water still ice-cold.

The red motes hovered above the spring for just a second, then plunged down into it.

For nearly half an hour, the sparks flew into the pool, which churned more and more madly, and began to glow red from below... Then the last of the motes had entered, and the wild churning changed into a violent swirling. From the whirlpool, beams of red light shot up into the sky - but in the light of the day only the most careful of observations would have revealed the red glow to anyone outside of the valley, and so this ill omen went unnoticed...

Without warning, or even a final flare, the red light cut out, the water of the pool slowed its' swirling until, many minutes later, it lay as still as the other pools, seemingly unchanged from before the day's events.

Quiet. Still. But anything but harmless...


	2. Sorry 'Bout This

Author's Note: As mentioned in my notes for the prelude, this chapter is only partially complete. In the tradition of Gregg Sharp, I will follow the end of what I have written in detail with my plans for what might come next. If anyone should want to continue the story, just let me know.

* * *

Chapter One: "Sorry 'Bout This..."

Tokyo, Japan: Nerima District, Tendo Household.

"FIANCE?!"

"...If one of you were to marry him, the Dojo's future would be assured."

A knock on the door.

"Ooh! That must be them now!"

Soun and Nabiki left the room to answer the door. Moments later, they came running back in fright, followed by a giant Panda holding a person in a gi over its' shoulder.

"Hey, let me down, and change back! You're scaring them spit-less!"

The Panda set down the girl, who was on the taller side, had a model's figure, and messy, spiked gray hair.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

Everybody blinked at this announcement.

"**You're** Ranma?!" Nabiki protested, "But I thought Ranma was a boy!"

Akane recovered the fastest of the family. "Don't be rude, Nabiki." Akane stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Akane Tendo. Would you like to be friends?"

"Uh... sure."

"Great! Come on, I'll show you the dojo." Akane dragged Ranma out of the room, leaving Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun in the room along with the panda.

The panda held up a sign. "Soun, old friend! It's good to see you again."

The three just stared.

"Say, could I get some hot water?"

Meanwhile, Ranma was looking around the dojo.

"Hey, not bad!" Ranma complimented.

"It serves it purpose," Akane said modestly. "Say, if you're the heir to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes, you must be pretty skilled."

Ranma turned and thrust out her chest in a move that looked far more indecent than it would have had Ranma been male. "Only the best," she said with a smirk.

Akane raised an eyebrow. She hoped Ranma's display had been unintentional - she dealt with enough male perverts as it was, the last thing she needed was a female pervert.

Putting the issue aside for the moment, Akane asked, "Would you like to spar?"

Ranma smiled slid into a loose fighting stance - casual, yet inviting the battle to come. "Bring it on."

Akane smile back, and assumed a battle-stance of her own. Ranma had an air of casual confidence about her, and a smug arrogance that was almost enough to get on her nerves, especially considering the sensuality Ranma seemed to unconsciously display. Akane didn't intend to cause Ranma any permanent harm, but if Ranma got roughed up a little in the fight, it wouldn't be a tragedy, either.

"I won't go easy on you," Akane warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ranma said with a smile, letting Akane know without saying so outright that she intended to give as good as she got.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Akane charged at Ranma, her charge adding force to the punch it led into, but not adding the speed necessary to make it to Ranma before the gray-haired girl dodged out of the way.

Ranma sent a punch of her own at Akane's side, and Akane barely moved her arms into place in time to block. Even so, Akane was forced to stumble back a few steps, and she could tell by the pain in the arm Ranma struck that she'd have a nasty bruise there before long.

Realizing she'd need to go all out, Akane sent a flurry of punches and kicks Ranma's way, but to Akane's astonishment, Ranma blocked or dodged them all.

In an amazing acrobatic display, Ranma did a spinning jump over Akane's head. Akane turned just fast enough to see Ranma land and transfer the momentum into a spinning kick straight into Akane's gut.

Akane was sent flying a couple yards, and skidded across the floor a ways more. Akane lay there with the wind knocked out of her for several seconds, before she could finally breath - and let out a pained moan.

Almost instantly, Ranma was kneeling down next to her, a concerned look on her face. "Oh my gosh! Are you all right?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

Akane croaked out, "It's... okay... I'm a martial artist... I can take it..."

"No, it's not okay! I shouldn't have been fighting all out with you like that. Ever since Jusenkyo, I don't know my own strength... And here I go using that strength on an innocent girl!"

Akane gave a wry smile. "Hey, I challenged you. Even said I wasn't going to go easy on you. And if you weren't a martial artist, several of the moves I used could have put you in the hospital - we both just got carried away."

Ranma looked away. "Yeah, I suppose..." She didn't seem convinced.

As Ranma helped Akane up, Akane commented, "I'm just glad you're a girl."

"Huh? What does that gotta do with anything?"

"Oh, I'd just hate to be beaten by a boy."

Ranma looked positively dejected now. "Hate to break it to ya, but you just were."

Akane was visibly confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?! There's no way a boy could ever have a figure like yours."

Ranma looked at Akane with pleading eyes. "Please, you have to forgive me. If I had been thinking straight, I never would have struck back at you like that. It's just in this body... I sometimes get caught up in the moment..."

Akane's eyes widened just a tiny bit, and she had to fight the impulse to shake her head. Was Ranma crazy, she had to wonder?

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense. Like you said, how could all of -this-" and Ranma waved her hand downward at herself, even cupping one breast with the other hand for emphasis, "belong to a boy? But I really am one, at least some of the time... You see I fell in this magical spring in China, and it changed me... But I'm still a boy inside..." Ranma looked away pensively and added in an almost imperceptible voice, "At least, that's what I tell myself."

Akane couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Crazy or not, she was obviously hurting. Akane rested her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "It's okay, boy or girl, I'm not mad at you. Like I said, we both just got a bit enthused."

Ranma looked up at Akane, a forlorn look in her eyes. "But then, why did you say...?"

Akane sighed. "Look, some of the boys at school got the idea into their heads that if they could beat me in a fight, I'd date with them. Utter rubbish, of course, but... Well, it's enough to make me suspicious of any boy who thinks he can beat me."

With a slight smile, Akane added, "And besides, so many people expect men to be stronger than women, that I hate to give the idea any more credit."

Ranma's eyes widened in understanding. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. I've fought as both a boy and a girl many times, and I can tell you, the power of my guy side doesn't hold a candle to the power of my girl side."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Not really believing Ranma about being a boy, but willing to humor her for the moment, she joked, "I'll have to fight your guy-side sometime, then. At least that way I can get in a win against you."

"Er... Actually, if that was the best you could do, my guy side could probably beat you, too..."

"Oh."

* * *

Author's Note: That's as far as I wrote. Doubt I'll get back to it. Plans and other extras are below.

* * *

_Historical Timeline:_

_- _700 years ago, Yosho fought Ryoko at Jusenkyo & she drowned in one of the pools. (Ryo-Ohki too?)

- Kagato conquered Jurai and bonded with Tsunami, corrupting her. Tsunami becomes the Doom Tree.

- Nodoka is a daughter of Katsuhito Masaki.

- "Grampa" Hino assisted Genma and Soun in locking away Happosai. Ranma thus engaged to Rei.

- Searching for a way to defeat Kagato, Fiori and his parents visit Earth. Fiori becomes infatuated with Mamoru.

- Now on his own, Fiori discovers Kasimion blossom. Form an alliance to destroy Kagato.

- Fiori & the rebels succeed in defeating Kagato, but planet devastated in the process. (Not even enough life-force left to make it worth conquering for Kasimion.)

- Survivors of Jurai leave for other worlds. Fiori informs Princesses Ayeka and Sasami of a world much like Jurai, where Tsunami might be able to recover - Earth. With the help of Ann & Allen, the three uproot Tsunami, and head for Earth.

- Ranma falls into spring of drowned Ryoko. (Ryoga or Shampoo falls into spring of drowned Ryo-Ohki?)

- Genma takes Ranma to the Tendos or the Hinos to fulfill an engagement...

* * *

_Summary of Events:_

**--Saga One A: Codename Ryoko 1/2--**

Ranma's life at the Tendos as "1/2 Demon". Intros of most of Ranma cast. Meanwhile, Tenchi returns to school, and gets caught up in Dark Agency events alongside Mina.

Washu detects "Ryoko's" energy, heads for earth. Washu sets up base in Nerima.

Following the escaped criminal Washu, Mihoshi, & Kiyone arrive.

Happosai, Taro, and other Ranma villains may be recruited by the Dark Kingdom. Other Nerima chars may also be caught up in Dark Kingdom plots. Ranma faces attempts to capture his female side to drain her energy. Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone investigate the Dark Kingdom.

Tenchi visits his Aunt Nodoka in Juuban. Learns that Senshi are fighting Dark Kingdom there.

Nodoka and Tenchi visit Nerima, meet "Ranko" and the Nerima crew (including Washu, Mihoshi, & Kiyone). Tenchi learns of Dark Kingdom plots there as well?

**-- Saga One B: Senshi and Allies --**

Mina moves to Juuban, joins forces with the Senshi. Tenchi visits Juuban and Nerima to help out against the Dark Kingdom when he can.

Ranko is revealed to Nodoka to be Ranma.

Ranma moves to Juuban, where he assists the Sailor Senshi in their battle against the Dark Kingdom.

Final battle with Beryl; Ranma defeats Saffron.

Wedding between Ranma and Akane falls through...

**-- End Saga One --**

**-- Saga Two A: Sailor Moon R(anma)--**

The Tendo agreement having fallen through, Genma takes Ranma to the Hikawa Shrine to meet with another fiancée – Rei Hino!

Fiori, Ann, Allen, Ayeka, & Sasami arrive. Ann, Allen, Ayeka, & Sasami set up Earth identities and begin to try and fit in. Meanwhile, Fiori sends Seedlings to gather energy (supposedly for Tsunami, but actually for Kasimion). Also kidnaps Mamoru.

Sailor Scouts revive and with Ranma defeat Seedlings, Fiori, and Kasimion, and rescue Mamoru.

Ann, Allen, & Ayeka begin using Cardians to gather energy for Tsunami. Ayeka meets Tenchi and falls for him.

Ranma's other fiancées and enemies begin to arrive in Juuban and cause their own brand of trouble.

In final battle between Ayeka and the twins Versus the Sailor Scouts and Ranma, Sasami injured, and joins with Tsunami.

Ayeka & Sasami also end up staying at Ranma's or Tenchi's.

**-- Saga Two B: Tenchi Muyo R! --**

Kagato was banished to Nemisis, became Wiseman / Doom Phantom in future...

Small Lady escapes to the past, followed by the Dark Jurai family...

**-- End Saga Two --**

**-- Saga Three: Ranma Muyo S! --**

Heros vs Death Busters.

Zero could be Ranma's Mirror Clone, or a construct of Professor Tomoe / Dr. Clay (the latter of whom would work for Pharaoh 90 as well in this version.)

Haruka and Ukyo compare notes?

**-- Saga Four: Tenchi in Juuban Super S--**

Mix Ranma and Sailor Moon cast into Tenchi in Tokyo / Sailor Moon SS, & stir thoroughly.

Tenchi stays with his aunt Nodoka when he goes to Tokyo to help out at the Chery Hill Temple.

Dead Jurai Circus founded by Queen Yugi.

Age mushroom incident could be save for this point, and have to do with the time Usagi and Chibi-Usa switched ages.

**-- Saga Five: Sailor Stars 1/2 Muyo! --**

Ranma and Sailor Stars compare notes?

_An Alternative Possibility:_

Instead of taking Ranma to the Tendos after Jusenkyo, Genma could have taken him to the Hikawa Shrine to meet Rei first. He would then be in perfect position to help out the Senshi, and many Ranma and Tenchi cast members would still show up near him. (However, some of the Nerima regulars would probably not show up...)


End file.
